El día especial de Subaru
by Shelikernr
Summary: Bueno, no todos los días son días especiales. ¿No? (¡Feliz cumpleaños, Subaru-kun!)


_**Holiis :3 Bueno como todas saben hoy, 4 de noviembre, es el cumpleaños de Subaru. YAAAAAAAY! :3 :3 :3 **_

_**Por eso, para festejarlo, le hice un lindo OneShot solo para él :3 (Que no se note que es mi favorito XDDDD) **_

_**Comenzando y... ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Subaru-kun!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, en todos los días especiales suceden cosas especiales. <em>

Hoy es un día especial para Subaru.

Si, tal vez sería raro. A Subaru no le gustan los días especiales, tampoco le gustan las sorpresas. A Subaru le gustan las cosas que llegan con calma, que son simple cosa del destino. ¿Había algo bueno en la tele? No le interesaba, ¿Un libro que había alcanzado un millón de seguidores? Mucho menos. Subaru era una persona que disfrutaba de las cosas naturales, tan simples como el hecho de respirar. Como sentir el agua caliente correr en su cuerpo dentro de la ducha, o la brisa de la tarde remover sus cabellos, o el calido roce de una sabana de seda... incluso disfrutar del silecio, y oír a los animales que hacían pequeños sonidos en su paz interior. A eso Subaru le hacía feliz, y ella no era nadie para quitarle ese hermoso hobby.

Pero hoy era un día especial, el primero de los pocos que había tenido.

Por eso, cuando despertó, se vistió con las ropas más formales que encontró. Bueno, tampoco quería usar nada tan decente, solo algo que no estuviera roto y ya. Subaru era una persona simple, no le gustaban aquellos lujos desplifarrantes que a sus hermanos mayores les gustaban. Él, sin duda, podría vivir tranquilo en una cabaña con lo necesario para sobrevivir. Tampoco era la gran cosa, a Subaru no le interesaban tanto las cosas materiales. Algún que otro capricho, al volver de la escuela y comprarse algún dulce para comer, solo eso y ya estaba tranquilo. Se vistió con un pantalón negro, normal, una caminesa negra sin mangas, normal, una chaqueta de cuero encima, más normal aun. Se puso sus botas favoritas y salió de la habitación, dirigiendose al baño.

Subaro no era de esas personas que se preocupaban por su fisico. Bien, no era que lo necesitase, Subaru siempre estaba en forma. Tal vez por que no comía como loco y por que hacía largas caminatas de regreso a casa. Subaru nunca fue amante del deporte, pero si tuviera que preferir uno sería el boxeo. Canalizar su ira golpeando cosas era la mejor manera de controlarse, y eso a Subaru le hacía bien. Tampoco ella podría negarle eso, ya que siempre sonreía cuando él rompía algo ajeno. ¿Saben por qué? Por qué el estaba calmandose para estar con ella, y sin causarle problemas. Se miró al espejo, tenía su cabello blanco desarreglado y su cara algo palida. ¿Qué será? se preguntó mientras tocaba su piel. Subaru no era de esas personas superficiales, pero esta fue la primera vez que se preguntó sobre su apariencia. ¿Como se vería frente a los demás? ¿Acaso Subaru era atractivo? ¿Quien podría decirle lo que era la verdadera belleza? Oh, él sabía que era la verdadera belleza. Su madre lo era, la cosa más hermosa de su mundo. Al pensar en su madre, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Con cuidado se arregló su cabello para que quede como a él le gustaba: normal y casual, natural. Se lavó la cara y cepilló los dientes, realmente no lo necesitaba pero estaba tomando precauciones. Se sentía algo nervioso, ¡Aquellas cosas no hacía todos los días!

Subaru prefería la soledad en vez de a la compañía, sentía que si estaba con alguien moriría del aburrimiento. ¿Qué ironico, verdad? Subaru no causaba problemas, ni siquiera molestaba a sus compañeros de clase. Tal vez a un que otro profesor por pasarse de listo, pero le gustaba tener algo de contacto social. Si era así, podría darse cuenta de que aquel era el mundo real y él no estaba solo. Aunque sabía que ella estaba siempre para él, ella no dejaba de decirle cuanto lo amaba, y que siempre estarían juntos.

Subaru era una persona amable, muchas veces ella vio ayudando personas con problemas en las calles. Una vez, cuando un niño estaba a punto de ser arroyado, Subaru corrió y lo sacó del camino a tiempo. ¡El revuelo que hizo la gente para agradecerle! En lo que canta un gallo se fue de allí, completamente avergonzado. Subaru siempre prestaba sus servicios, aunque sea de manera desinteresada, él siempre era amable. Bueno, no quería decir que sus otros hermanos no lo eran, pero Subaru siempre tenía esa chispa de juventud que hacía que a ella se le erizara la piel y sonríera como tonta.

Cuando Subaru fue a desayunar, fue directo a la cocina. Subaru odiaba la comida que no estaba bien hecha o cruda, pero a veces comía sushi. A Subaru no le gusta que le sirvan de más, a él solo un plato y quedaba satisfecho. Le gustaban de postre los melocotones y las fresas, y si eran con crema mucho mejor. ¿Sabían que Subaru sabe cocinar? y era divertido verlo, por que siempre estaba haciendo piruetas con la sartén al hacer una tortilla. La levantaba, la tortilla giraba en el aire cual trapesista y caía de nuevo en la sarten. Subaru siempre sonreía cuando las cosas le salían bien, y era lo mejor que podría pasarle. Si Subaru sonreía un día, ella sonreía una semana entera por ello. Se preparó un sandwich de bacon y lechuga, pero no salió de la cocina y comió solo allí.

A Subaru no le gustaba comer con sus hermanos, eso ya se había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué, se preguntarán? A Subaru no le gustaba el ruido y el bullicio, y cada vez que sus hermanos se juntaban a comer era un maldito desmadre. ¿Qué era eso, un recital de punk rock o una cena familiar? Decidió que por un tiempo comería en la cocina, en el silencio y la paz como a él le gustaba. Pero había algo que si estaba esperando, y era la presencia de ella en la cocina. Por eso, solo dio dos bocados a su sandwich y dejó de comer un momento. La estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Cuando ella apareció, sus ojos se iluminaron.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó Yui con una sonrisa y él le sonrió de la misma manera.

- Buenos días. - le respondió.

Subaru no es de mostrar sus sentimientos, y cuando lo hacía se ponía muy nervioso. A él le gustaba más expresarlo... ¿fisicamente? Mostrar acciones que demuestren sus sentimientos, aquella era la palabra. Subaru apreciaba el momento que compartía con Yui en silencio, pero cuando llegaba el momento de hablar tenía que oírse confiado. Se sonrojaba cuando no lo hacía y eso le hacía sentirse un... ¿Niño? Podría ser. Subaru amaba a Yui, la amaba con cada gota de su sangre, por eso se sentía incomodo. Ella era la razón de las mariposas en su estomago, el sonrojo en su rostro y su corazón que latía fuertemente. A Subaru no le era sencillo decirle que la amaba, por eso siempre que lo decía, ella sonreía de felicidad y estaba así casi todo un mes.

Subaru también era timido en la intimidad, o lo era antes. A pesar de los murmullos entre los hermanos, Subaru no había intimado con otra chica que no sea con Yui. No lo culpen, él no tenía experiencia hablando con mujeres. Para Subaru, esas cosas se daban con el tiempo, con el destino. Cuando pase tenía que pasar, y solo tenía 16 años. Pero ahora, que tenía 22 y era un hombre casado, no le era vergonzoso, o casi todas las veces. Desde que se casó con Yui las cosas tomaron un rumbo pacifico y feliz, sin ningun problema de por medio. No había días especiales, solo ella y él en la mansión viviendo felices. No querían dejar la casa, pues Subaru extrañaría a sus hermanos mayores.

Subaru aceptó trabajar mano a mano con Shu, que ahora era el señor de los demonios. Subaru a veces lo ayudaba con algunas cosas sobre sus costumbres, los nuevos vampiros y con algunos problemas con sus hermanos adoptivos los Mukami. Sin embargo, cada vez que volvía era absolutamente tarde, por lo que debería ser silencioso y no despertar a Yui. Subaru no era de molestar, y si despertaba a Yui solo era por una emergencia o por... ya saben, lo que hacen las parejas casadas. Subaru cuando piensa en eso se sonroja y no lo puede evitar, algunas partes de la adolescencia jamás se van de uno. Cuando terminó de comer salieron los dos hacia la sala, porque ella había comido mucho antes. Subaru se despertaba un poco más tarde que ella, ya que el sueño a veces lo dominaba por completo. Era un hecho, trabajar con su hermano mayor y mantener a su joven mujer eran cosas que dejaban a uno exhausto. A pesar de ser un vampiro, jamás pensó que el trabajo era tan agotador.

Subaru se había comprado un coche, no era uno grande, pero era el que más le encantaba. Un Volskwagen, todo negro y que encajaba perfectamente para él. En ese auto llevaba a pasear a Yui hacia todos lados, como le había prometido al comprarlo. Subaru pensó que ese fue el unico capricho que le costó una fortuna, y se dijo a si mismo que esa sería la unica cosa que compraría para él y lo demás sería para Yui. A Subaru le gustaba dar, y de Yui recibir los tiernos y basicos regalos que le hacía. Algunos hechos a mano, y eran los que más le gustaban. Bueno... no todos. Recordó cuando estaban en secundaria, y ella le tejió para navidad una bufanda. Bueno... esa bufanda parecían guantes cocidos de los dedos, y sabía que si la usaba iba a ser el descanso eterno de todos sus hermanos y la escuela. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a esos ojitos rosados entusiasmados, felices de terminar un trabajo que tanto le costó. Subaru ese día usó la bufanda, de la mano con Yui y con todas las miradas en el. Subaru era un hombre de palabra, y que nunca haría llorar a Yui.

Se subieron en el auto y casi obliga a Yui a usar el cinturón de seguridad. ¿De verdad creía que eso era seguro? ¡Un auto nunca era seguro! Por eso, mirandola serio, le dijo que se ajuste muy bien el cinturón o sino no saldrían. Subaru no tenía mucha paciencia, y con Yui tuvo que trabajar mucho eso. A Subaru no le gustan las personas que hablan mucho o molestaran mucho, pero Yui era la excepción. ¡Yui era la excepción a todas las reglas que él se había impuesto! Pero, para Subaru, aquellos eran logros que poco a poco desbloqueaba con el tiempo. Como la paciencia, se sintió feliz y orgulloso de si mismo al darse cuenta de ello. Cuando Yui al fin se abrochó el cinturón, Subaru arrancó el auto y comenzaron a viajar por las calles. Subaru adoraba la velocidad en su nuevo coche, pero ahora se mantenía regular porque Yui viajaba junto a él. ¿Qué pasaría si de la nada un maldito idiota se cruza con su auto? Obviamente, lo mataría a golpes. Pero, ¿Qué haría con Yui? Subaru no podría protegerla dentro del auto, pero siempre la protegería. Pasaron muchos edificios y arboles mientras viajaban. Parecía que el vieja era eterno, y a Yui se le ocurrió poner musica en la radio.

A Subaru le gustaba la musica rock o la musica electronica, o quizá algo de la musica de Yui. No le gustaba la musica lenta, o solo cuando estaba con Yui… en eso. Bueno, bailó el Vals en la fiesta de bodas, y mantuvo a Yui aferrada a él con una sonrisa mientras se balanceaban en la pista de baile. Tal vez ese fue el día más feliz de su vida, el más glorioso y victorioso que jamás se halla imaginado. Cuando la vio vestida en seda y saten, con perlas y tantas cosas que no podía contarlas… parecía una diosa. Antes de que su rostro volviera a colorearse desechó esos recuerdos a un lado, ya pensaría con orgullo después sobre lo hermosa que era su mujer. Ahora tenían un destino y era en el que estaban estacionando.

Salieron del auto y en un abrir de ojos estaba al lado de Yui. No le gustaba que no la vean sin él, porque era muy celoso. Subaru aceptaba cualquier cosa, pero que otro hombre toque a su Yui era una cosa realmente seria. Subaru era muy celoso, y eso hacía que Yui se sienta protegida y querida. Caminaron un largo tramo hasta llegar a un hospital. Hoy Yui tenía cita con el doctor y Subaru se quedaría esperando.

Bueno, digamos que se quedó esperando como pudo. Caminó de acá para allá dentro del estacionamiento, cambió mil y una veces la estación de radio, se comía 23 mentas sabor fruta cada 10 minutos... ¡Pero no estaba nervioso! O eso se decía a si mismo. Casi comienza a hiper ventilar cuando ve la fecha en su telefono celular.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

No podían ser dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Demonios, era 4 de noviembre.

- ¿Subaru? - la voz que conocía tan bien le hizo dar un tremendo respingo, y se dio vuelta para encarar a Yui.

Bueno, él no sabía la fecha. ¿Eso significaba que ella si la sabía? ¡Ahora entendía por que quería ir especialmente hoy al medico! Sabía que... sería algo especial si lo hacía en ese momento. Subaru era directo, o le ocultas las cosas o él va a hacer lo posible para que se las digas... a mal. ¡Pero ese no era el tema! Ahora, como siempre, Yui le había ganado convenciendolo sin que él supiera nada. Subaru pensaba que era 5 de noviembre, ¡5! Eso era jugar sucio.

- ¿Tú sabías... que hoy es 4 de noviembre? - preguntó con un tic en el ojo y un sonrojo muy propio de él en el rostro.

El rostro sorprendido y confundido de ella lo alivió un poco... ¡Pero eso no significaba que esté menos nervioso!

- ¿4 de noviembre...? ¡AH! ¿Hoy es 4 de noviembre? - Una sonrisa radiante se formó en el rostro de su mujer.

Ahora se arrepentía de hacerle acordar, por que con rapidez se fijó el calendario en su telefono.

- ¡De verdad es 4 de noviembre! ¡Eso significa que es tu cumpleaños, Subaru! - Lo miró, entusiasmada.

¿Y Ahora que le diría? Había intentado desde que eran novios mantener su cumpleaños en secreto, solamente por que no quería recordar malos recuerdos frente a ella. Además, ahora lo que importaba realmente era la salud de Yui y los resultados del hospital. ¿Qué más daba si era su cumpleaños? Solo un año más su larga vida inmortal.

- S-si... hoy es...

Tal vez, si lo asumía delante de ella, ya no se necesite hablar más del tema. Pero de pronto Yui, que parecía muy emocionada, le tendió un sobre de color crema a Subaru. ¿Qué era eso? Estaba recién impreso, era del hospital. La miró con ojos curiosos mientras abría el sobre, dudoso de sus acciones.

- Tu regalo ~ - dijo ella, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

Cuando lo abrió se encontró con papeles, muchos papeles medicos. Wow, que lindos regalos le hacía su hermosa mujer. Sin embargo, no quería perderse nada de lo que le pasaba a Yui. Leyó todo, cada una de las cosas aunque no entendiera nada de toda la parafernalia medica. ¿Qué más daba? Ella le explicaría lo que no entendía, como siempre pasaba en esos casos.

Pero lo que leyó al final lo dejó helado, y sus venas se llenaron de un calido sentimiento de sorpresa.

_Resultados de TEST embarazo: POSITIVO _

_Gestión: 16 semanas _

Y debajo, una fotografía en blanco y negro con imagenes irregulares que dejaban ver una pequeña, muy pequeña bolita allí. Una ecografía.

- ¿Subaru, estás bien? - La voz que lo llamaba poco a poco parecía querer llevarlo a la irrealidad del asunto.

La ecografía de su bebé.

- ¿Subar... - no pudo terminar de hablar, pues él la había estrechado entre sus brazos.

Como bien les habíamos dicho, Subaru no es de esas personas que hablan de sus sentimientos. Él prefiere expresarlos de maneras fisicas, acciones. Tal vez, ese abrazo tenga muchos significados para él. Pero en este momento, palabras hicieron falta para describir por completo su felicidad. Sintió lagrimas caer de sus ojos rojos, chocando con sus mejillas. Pero, ésta vez, eran lagrimas de felicidad.

- Estoy tan feliz... - susurró a su oído, y pudo sentir como ella lo abrazaba con fuerza también.

No importaba que esten en un estacionamiento, o que estuviesen abrazados a la vista de alguna que otra persona que pasaba por allí. En este mismo momento, lo unico que importaba era demostrarse lo que sentían en ese momento. Como se amaban, como se querían, lo felices que eran.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Subaru. - murmuró ella, y pudo sentir como sonreía con felicidad.

Subaru también estaba sonriendo, por que de verdad era un día especial para él.

Solo para él.

_**~ Fin ~ **_


End file.
